vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Bielefelder Carnival der Kulturen
miniatur|Bielefelder Carnival der Kulturen, Der Carnival der Kulturen ist ein Fest in Bielefeld um Miteinander und kreative Weiterentwicklung in der Gesellschaft, um Gleichberechtigung, Dialog und Anerkennung. Die Akteure lassen ihre Alltagspersönlichkeit hinter der Maske verschwinden, wechseln in eine Gegenwelt, experimentieren mit Rollen. Auch der Zuschauer wird einbezogen. Durch den Carnival sollen Verkrustungen aufbrechen, im besten Fall sogar gesellschaftliche Problemlösungen anstoßen. Die Akteure kommen aus allen gesellschaftlichen Bereichen, aus Vereinen, Schulen, Kindergärten und anderen Institutionen, aus der freien Musik-, Theater- und Tanzszene. Inklusive Gruppen, Interkulturelle Gruppen, Kinder und Jugendliche präsentieren sich beim Carnival der Kulturen und setzen ihre Ideen und den Traum von Anerkennung und einer anderen, lebenswerten Welt um. miniatur|Bielefelder Carnival der Kulturen, Der Carnival ist auch ein Akt der politischen Willensäußerung, der Wunsch nach Gesellschaftlicher Akzeptanz und Miteinander. Mit der hybriden Kulturform Carnival werden Hierarchien aufgeweicht und eine körperliche Kälte und Distanz wird ersetzt durch Lebensfreude, Glücksgefühle, kreative Aktionsformen Mut, auf andere Menschen zu zugehen und sie zu berühren. miniatur|Bielefelder Carnival der Kulturen, Geschichte 1954 gründeten Gewerkschaftler eine Vereinigung in England, die ein Garant dafür sein sollte, dass Freunde nicht länger gegeneinander Krieg führen. Über die Jahre waren es vorwiegend offizielle Delegationen und die Freundschaftsgesellschaften, die die Beziehungen aufrechterhalten haben. In den 80’er Jahren begannen Künstler aus Bielefeld und Rochdale den Austausch mit jungen Menschen zu beleben. Die Gründung der Künstlergruppe A.F.T.E.R (Artists for the Environment in Rochdale) war für die Fortsetzung des Kulturaustausches zwischen beiden Städten ein signifikanter Faktor. 1990 gründete Paul Mc Laren den Verein Shademakers in Manchester mit der Schwerpunktsetzung auf Kunstprojekte im urbanen Lebensraum und die Zusammenarbeit von professionellen Künstlern und Laien. Die herkömmliche Präsentationsform von Kunst, sowie in Museen oder Galerien, langweilte ihn immer mehr. Stattdessen richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Straße, wo man auf ein breiteres und auf brutalere Weise forderndes Publikum treffen konnte. 1993 fand das erste Treffen zwischen Uschi Dresing und Paul Mc Laren statt, was 1995 zur Gründung von Shademakers Bielefeld führte. Im September 1994 nutzten Shademakers die Gelegenheit, um als deutsch-englische Formation ihre Großkostüme bei der ersten, Carnival King and Queen of the World Competition‘ in Port of Spain, Trinidad zu präsentieren, die unter der Schirmherrschaft des Manchester „Year of Drama“ Programms stattfand. 1995 begann die entscheidende Phase der Konzeptentwicklung für den späteren Carnival der Kulturen. Pfingsten 1996 nahmen Shademakers am 1. Berliner Karneval der Kulturen teil. Es begann ein Informationsaustausch zwischen Bielefeld und den Veranstaltern des Berliner Karnevals und bereits ein halbes Jahr später folgte die Einladung, zum ersten Karneval der Kulturen ‘Netzwerktreffen‘ in die Berliner Werkstatt der Kulturen, an dem Künstler und Organisatoren ähnlicher Veranstaltungen aus ganz Europa teilnahmen. Nach zahlreichen Vorgesprächen fanden sich in Bielefeld, mit dem Kulturbüro und dem Welthaus geeignete Veranstaltungspartner. Nach weiteren Treffen und Diskussionen stieg das Kulturamt als Mitveranstalter ein. Am 14. Juni 1997 um 16:00 Uhr startete die Parade mit 32 teilnehmenden Gruppen, 800 Akteuren und 15.000 Zuschauern im Bielefelder Westen. Der erste Carnival der Kulturen in Nordrhein-Westfalen war begonnen. Literatur: * Play Mas - Uschi Dresing, Bissweilen Bissig - Shademakers''' Weblinks: * https://www.carnival-bielefeld.de/ Quellen: Bücher: Play Mas - Uschi Dresing, Bissweilen Bissig - Shademakers Kategorie:Veranstaltungen Kategorie:Bielefeld Kategorie:Gegründet 1995